Kissing Booth
by Saiyachick
Summary: Rose Weasley finds herself volunteering at a kissing booth during the annual 'Fall of the Dark Lord' festival and much to her dismay, Scorpius Malfoy finds the situation compromising.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

Pairings: Rose and Scorpius//Mentions of Draco and Hermione

-:-

**_Warning: _**If you don't like the pairings then you have been warned. I don't care if you don't approve of what I have written because quite frankly, I write for myself and for people you appreciate others writing. Yes, I manipulate the characters and tweak their persona's, but hey, this is fanfiction. If you don't like my story then I ask you to not even bother to flame-especially if you don't sign in-because for one, I don't take pitiful comments to heart and two, if you are going to critique my writing then grow some cajones and talk to me upfront instead of hiding. Thank you.

-:-

**The Kissing Booth**

-:-

I growled as I stomped towards the Quidditch pitch of Hogwarts. Absurd. I can't believe I even _agreed _to participate in this festival. I mentally cursed my mother as she guilt tripped me into volunteering at one of the many booths for the 25th annual 'Fall of the Dark Lord' festival. It wasn't fair how she waved in my face how my late father would be _so _proud if I would be a willing participant.

I snorted. As if my father would be jumping for joy; he would kill me if he were still alive. I frowned and sighed heavily as I sauntered off to the booth that James and Huge were putting together with their wands, my cousin Lily following me.

A kissing booth. Honestly? Was it even necessary?

Eh I suppose if I got paid for just giving a harmless kiss on the cheek to some bloke, it wasn't _that _bad…especially since mum promised to buy me the new Dragon Storm broom. My fingers itched just at the thought of riding around this very Quidditch pitch; the wind in my hair-

"Oi! Any boys that even _try _and hit on you two will have to answer on me!"

I rolled my eyes as I stared at my overprotective cousin James. He was such an arrogant prat-the fact that Uncle Harry was the savior of the Wizarding World made James' head inflate; I'm surprised he didn't blow. I shook my head as we waved our wands to assemble the booth; the git volunteered in a heartbeat when he heard the idea of kissing a bunch of girl. He explained that he _loved _charity events-the fact that he got to flirt for money didn't faze him.

"Especially any Slytherins," Hugo said while cracking his knuckles. He was in the booth next to us with Albus setting up their pastry stand. "I don't find it fair that I get stuck selling bloody cauldron cakes."

"We all know about your infatuation with baking squirt," Teddy Lupin chuckled while ruffling Hugo's hair.

"Bugger off," Hugo growled, swatting away Teddy's hand.

I couldn't help but grin. Teddy was always a riot. "Where is Victoire, Teddy?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since she had the twins.

He waved his wand to assemble a few more booths. "She's changing the children so we can go over to the memorial."

A memorial was placed at Hogwarts dedicated to those whom lost their lives. We went there over a dozen times a year, whether out of respect or remembrance. Teddy's mum and dad were buried by the great lake along with many of those who had fallen. It was bittersweet in a way; walking on the grounds where ghosts of the past rested. I was unnerved though. I honored every single person who lost their life; they sacrificed themselves just so we, I, could have a better life.

"You are all doing a splendid job!"

I turned my head to the side to face my mother's smiling face. Everyone had told me I was a mixture of my mother and father; I had my father's blue eyes and my mother's dark hair-yet not frizzy like hers had once been. Uncle Harry would joke with me and call me a lethal weapon for I held my dad's short temper and my mother's wit; a ticking time-bomb some would call me.

"When is the festival supposed to begin?" Lily sighed, staring at her mother.

Aunt Ginny grinned and walked towards her daughter. "Soon enough."

"Don't go and try and snag a boyfriend there Lil," Uncle Harry said with a small chuckle. His face then became serious. "I mean it."

"Dad!"

"Lay off the kids Harry," my mum laughed while swatting at my uncle playfully.

Soon enough, crowds of people came in to join the festivities. Some would assume that today would be a day of remembrance and mourning, but instead it was a day of celebration and life. Today, everyone wore something white; after all, white was the true color of death.

I sat down at my booth and smoothed down my white sun-dress. Today would be a long day. Many little boys and girls along with a few teenagers came to our booth and gladly paid for a kiss on the cheek; one man even tried to coax James into giving him a quick peck. I laughed as I saw James' face pale.

It was strange to kiss complete strangers, or even people I knew. I never _really _had a boyfriend; not that I had a problem. Boys weren't really a main priority in my life. I suppose it had to do with my constantly busy life. If I wasn't studying, I was training my Quidditch team-Uncle Harry never let James hear the end of it when I made captain.

Come to think of it, my little cousin Lily went on more dates than I had. My dad didn't really like it when I first received owls asking for dates in my second year; he scowled every time the daily post came in. He'd always complain to my mother how I was too pretty for my own good and I would grin and punch him. I loved my dad; he was my friend and I was his little girl. He and Uncle Harry taught me how to play Quidditch, how to fight (much to mum's dismay), and so much more. I guess he hated the fact that I was growing up.

Then when he passed away I just stopped all together. I mean, I didn't go and lock myself in the broom shed and act like my whole life fell apart; instead I honored my father. I continued with my studies and Quidditch, but I always found a way to avoid the teenage melodrama and dating scene. My mum said it was unhealthy and that a girl my age should at least _talk _to a boy, but I shrugged her off.

"Allo there Rosie."

Then there was the bane of my existence.

Scorpius Draco Malfoy; oh how I _loathed _him. The boy was so damn persistent. Ever since our first year in Hogwarts, the boy just didn't stop pestering me; I immensely regret inviting him to join me on the way to Hogwarts our first day. I should've listened to my father.

It wasn't as if he was uncouth-anything but-it was the fact that he incessantly flirted with me to no end. One would think that after I knocked him off his broom during our Quidditch match in our fifth year, he would get the point. But no. Scorpius was as unrelenting as ever. He explained how deep, _deep _inside I really liked him. What a prat.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Great. James vs. Scorpius, round one.

I watched Scorpius' silvery gaze turn towards James. "You have a bit of lipstick on your cheek Potter." Scorpius pointed to his left cheek. "Right there. Let me guess-from your mum?"

James snarled at Scorpius and walked from around the booth and pushed the Slytherin. "Listen here you insolent little git-"

I growled in irritation and jumped over the counter of the booth, whipping out my wand in the process. "James, quit it. Your dad is going to _kill _you if you even try to start a fight-especially today!" I turned and glared at Scorpius. "And like he said before, piss off."

Scorpius smirked and tilted his head up towards the booth. "I'm a costumer though and I'm sure that discrimination against character isn't allowed."

I gritted my teeth. Narcissistic bastard. "Fine, go over to Lily."

"Oh I think I'd rather _you _do the honors," he replied with a small wink.

"Ugh, gag me!" I yelled while furrowing my eyebrows. "There is no way in the fiery flames of hell that I would even _consider-_"

"I'm a paying costumer," Scorpius whistled, holding up a pouch full of coins. "Ah come on Rosie, it's a day of rejoice!"

"Don't call me Rosie," I snapped at him. A scowl appeared on my face as I marched back around the booth. "And I don't care if you are paying because I refuse."

"I'll donate one hundred Galleons if you let me kiss you." Scorpius dropped the whole pouch of coins into the enchanted basket as the smirk on his face widened. "The deed is done; now to take the prize."

My eyes widened as I back away from him. "I. Don't. Think. So." I looked around and to my utter terror I found that James and Lily had run off to take their breaks. Where was my vain prick of a cousin or annoying prat of a brother when I needed them the most?

"Oh, but I do," Scorpius whispered as he backed me into the back of the booth. I shook as he bent his head down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I felt the adrenaline pump in my veins as he kissed me eagerly, savoring every moment of the situation and I couldn't help but respond to his fervent touch. His strong arms wrapped around my petite frame for just a second longer when he pulled away from me looking slightly flushed.

We both breathed and stared at each other, blocking the outside world. I tried to muster up my best fierce glare but knew it came out wrong when I saw Scorpius smile. "There. Now you can leave."

"What if I don't want to?" Scorpius said huskily in my ear.

I bit my lip and pointed to the basket. "I'm afraid you'll have to cough up some more money." I couldn't help but smile as Scorpius growled something awfully enticing in my ear.

-:-

Two spectators watched from a distance at the two embraced teenagers. Draco Malfoy smirked as his son finally got the one thing he had been pining to have: Rose.

"Thank Merlin she finally gave in," he groaned while shaking his head. "I honestly didn't think I could put up with another summer of the brat plotting to try and woo your daughter."

"Yes," Hermione said quietly, leaning against one of the three Quidditch posts. "And I hardly think I could listen to Rose complain about how Scorpius was 'an importunate flirting jerk'."

"You know Hermione," Draco said slowly, inching towards his former foe. "Being here kind of reminds me of our fourth year during the Yule Ball-"

Hermione swatted Draco's shoulder playfully, giggling at the fond memory. "We promised to not speak of that again."

Draco waggled his eyebrow. "Who said anything about speaking?"


End file.
